


Did You Hear....

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [7]
Category: Almost Human, Eureka, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Kennex is McCoy, M/M, just something small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations between friends on the newly official couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Hear....

“Let me get this straight. You’ve been sleeping together since the gods’ mission and last week you finally confessed your love for each other and I'm only finding out now!”

“That is correct, Jim.”

“Dammit Spock! You’re both supposed to be my best friends and neither of you thought to come to me with your problems.”

“Neither Leonard or myself wished to inconvenience you by forcing you to choose a side.”

“Choose a side?! I’d have shouted at you both to just admit your true feelings and stop messing around!”

“I was unsure of my feelings though so your shouting would not have helped. Luckily I received guidance from another friend.”

“You have another friend?”

“Surprisingly, I do.”

“Gosh…So how’d Nyota take the break up?”

“As…as expected.”

“She slap you?”

“…Yes.”

“Good thing Bones has a job. Wouldn’t want them to accidently cross paths for a while.”

“I believe that Leonard sent flowers with a long letter of apology. We both understand that our actions can’t easily be forgiven but this way is better.”

“Of course, it is. Uhura will overcome this; she’s pretty, guys will be lining up now that she’s single. If you had proposed as she wanted, you’d both have become miserable. I'm just glad my best friends are happy again.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“Not a problem. I take it though that this means I can’t have sex with Bones again.”

“If you ever try, Captain, I will kill you.”

“Good to know.”

 

 

 

 

“Will you stop smiling?! It’s creeping me out!”

“Sorry, I'm just so happy for you.”

“It’s been a week, Dorian. Surely the novelty of knowing I'm in a relationship has worn off?”

“You’re in a relationship?!”

“Shut up Richard!”

 

 

 

 

“So I heard about McCoy and Spock…”

“When?”

“I only got here yesterday, Jim. Why?”

“I didn’t want to find out that you knew before I did.”

“When did you find out then?”

“…A couple of days ago.”

“Ha! I thought you were their best friend.”

“So did I!”

“Well, to make up for it, I’ll tell you something new.”

“Cool, what?”

“Control brought Nathan back.”

“No way!”

“Yep.”

“Good for you man. You have confessed your feelings to him right?”

“I didn’t have to. He came to me.”

“Fantastic! Let’s celebrate!”

“Sounds good. So how are the kangaroos?”

“Shut up!”

 

 

 

 

“I spoke to Control today.”

“Really? Why?”

“I asked them to post me here.”

“I love you.”

“And I you.”

“So what did they say?”

“Special Agent Zachary McCoy is officially joining your precinct as an analyst.”

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“I assure you, Leonard, that I am the lucky one.”

“You’ll have to stop using that name.”

“It is a good thing that I like the name John then, isn’t it?”

“It’s a very good thing.”


End file.
